fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium
Fandemonium is a TV show broadcasted on Fan TV. It has a large cast, but the primary characters are Steel the Chameleon and Metal Locked v2. Though it began as a series of stand-alone episodes, a story arc started developing around episode 13, then came to the forefront in episode 30. It currently has 49 episodes, with 50 planned, as well as multiple spinoffs. After a long period of inactivity due to its creator, leaving, it was finally revived by . Contestants * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * It should be noted that neither Hark nor Flame were actually eliminated. Instead, they left voluntarily at the end of episode 24. It should also be noted that Ginourm & Hiro returned to the show and were eliminated for a short time. It should ALSO be noted that Nightwolf was killed, not voted off. Hosts * * * * (secretly replaced v2 in Episode 30) Timeline (1 year) Fandemonium Season #1----------------------Fantendo Forever \ (four years) (five years) Hark & Flame Season #1 --------------------------------------- SonicWiki's unnamed spinoff --------------------------------------- Clyde's Un-named Series. \ Purple Koopa Bro. and Heart: Key of Emotions Episodes *Fandemonium/Eps.1 *Fandemonium/Eps.2 *Fandemonium/Eps.3 *Fandemonium/Eps.4 *Fandemonium/Eps.5 *Fandemonium/Eps.6 *Fandemonium/Eps.7 *Fandemonium/Eps.8 *Fandemonium/Eps.9 *Fandemonium/Eps.10 *Fandemonium/Eps.11 *Fandemonium/Eps.12 *Fandemonium/Eps.13 *Fandemonium/Eps.14 *Fandemonium/Eps.15 *Fandemonium/Eps.16 *Fandemonium/Eps.17 *Fandemonium/Eps.18 *Fandemonium/Eps.19 *Fandemonium/Eps.20 *Fandemonium/Eps.21 *Fandemonium/Eps.22 *Fandemonium/Eps.23 *Fandemonium/Eps.24 *Fandemonium/Eps.25 *Fandemonium/Eps.26 *Fandemonium/Eps.27 *Fandemonium/Eps.28 *Fandemonium/Eps.29 *Fandemonium/Eps.30 *Fandemonium/Eps.31 *Fandemonium/Eps.32 *Fandemonium/Eps.33 *Fandemonium/Eps.35 (alternate timeline) *Fandemonium/Eps.34 *Fandemonium/Eps.35 (actual timeline) *Fandemonium/Eps.36 *Fandemonium/Eps.37 *Fandemonium/Eps.38 *Fandemonium/Eps.39 *Fandemonium/Eps.40 *Fandemonium/Eps.41 *Fandemonium/Eps.42 *Fandemonium/Eps.43 *Fandemonium/Eps.44 *Fandemonium/Eps.45 *Fandemonium/Eps.46 *Fandemonium/Eps.47 *Fandemonium/Eps.48 *Fandemonium/Eps.49 Plot Metal Locked v2 and Steel are hired by the mysterious and possibly evil Producers to create the "Fandemonium" reality show. They do this by tricking a group of sentient animals and humans into renting out a mansion for the summer, then contractually binding them into staying there.(Eps.1, Eps.2) Despite tensions between the inhabitants, they get along relatively well, though certain ones hate each other more than others.(Eps.5) Flame becomes increasingly desperate to go home, though Hiro the Echidna is eliminated from the show instead of him(Eps.9). After a period of uneventfulness, Pashie is attacked by a mysterious figure claiming he was "annoyed too much", but Pashie is unable to remember who her attacker was due to the shock.(Eps.13) After the panic dies down, life in the mansion returns to normal, though paranoia is beginning to spread. Metal Locked v2 gathers the many suspects together, but finds no clues.(Eps.15, Eps.16) Soon after, Steel and Hark set off to find the Super-Hound, whom Metal Locked v2 has blamed for the attack.(Eps.17) Metal Locked v2 is increasingly cruel and abusive of his control over the mansion's inhabitants. Eventually, Hark snaps and sets fire to the mansion.(Eps.19) The Super-Hound is found, and he acts as though he knows who the attacker is, but Metal Locked v2 collapses before Super-Hound can reveal the name, causing chaos to break loose.(Eps.21) A bizzare note is found, signed "the almost killer", mocking the inhabitants of the mansion. The group finds a portal in the refrigerator, leading to a strange alternate reality. (Eps.22) Inside the alternate universe, they meet Anti-Marine, who initially pretends to be the original Marine, but eventually convinces Clyde to double-cross Flame. When she is confronted by Hark and Ginourm, she reveals she has left Steel to drown on the other side of the island. Hark and Ginourm race to save him, but he is already dead.(Eps.23) Sunnyscythe possesses Steel's body, hypnotizing the group and escaping. Anti-Marine is defeated temporarily and the group escapes back to the mansion, where Steel is waiting for them- when Sunnyscythe possesed his body, he automatically possessed the ashes of Sunnyscythe's body. Frustrated and tired, Hark and Flame decide to leave the mansion(Eps.24) (since the force field was currently turned off), and are not seen again during Fandemonium, though their adventures continue. The next morning, the inhabitants of the mansion not present at Hark & Flame's departure are shocked by the news, and Fire Master sets off after them. Hark, Flame, and Fire Master are widely (and untruthfully) believed to be preparing an attack against Scotland by the inhabitants of the mansion.(Eps.25, Eps.26) Anti-Marine is revealed to have been a robot by one of her escaped prisoners, and that the robot Marine had kidnapped the real marine and was keeping her locked up in the Almost-Killer's house, along with- unbeknownst to the heroes- Super Hound, the only other one who knew the Almost-Killer's identity.(Eps.29) Unexpectedly, an "upgrade" of Metal Locked v2 (Metal Locked v3) arrives at the door of the mansion, tells v2 that the producers have created the upgrade to replace him, then knocks v2 unconscious, taking his place at the Mansion- but not before making it clear that both Metal Locked v2 and Steel were aware of the Almost Killer's identity previously, and allowed the drama and terror to continue in order to boost ratings. The Producers themselves are in fact the ones that hired the Almost Killer, and they are allowing increasingly dangerous things to happen solely to increase publicity for the show.(Eps.30) Locke v3 remains hidden and unidentified, though some didn't trust him. Shortly afterward, Ginourm is kicked out by 3.14 with Steel's permission. Meanwhile, several of the producers converse about their plan- they created Fandemonium to have enough money to make a literal deal with the devil, hoping to recieve a machine that can transform people into demons in return. (Eps.31) Metal Locked v3 continues his impersonation of v2, going to ruthless means to preserve his disguise, including slicing Steel in half, nearly killing him, and brainwashing YoshiEgg. Eventually, he is caught by Xero, who ties both Metal Lockeds up inside an elaborate torture chamber.(Eps.32, Eps.33) They wake up hours later, unable to remember what had happened, since the Producers destroyed episode 34 (in which presumably something vital happened) due to "budget cuts." The group is attacked by The Mysterious Mr. ?, who does not wish them to know what happened. A "time portal" is found in the cupboard, where they make their escape to go back in time to episode 34 to find out what happened.(Eps.35) Upon arrival, the Mysterious Mr. ?- having been granted by the producers the authority to eliminate inhabitants of the mansion from the show- eliminated Ybrik, Xero, and Luz. The remaining inhabitants (with the help of the rather morally ambiguous Mr. ?) discover which Metal Locked is the real one, then kicked v3 and Mr. ? through the roof. They are found by several of the producers.(Eps.34) An assassination attempt is made on Locke's life(Eps.35 (main timeline)), but the would-be assassin is shot dead by Hiro, who has returned to kill Metal Locked himself. Hiro and ML are surrounded by several producers and Anti-Marine. Hiro quickly kills all of them, and another producer- the Yellow Eyed Man- emerges from the shadows. This producer tells ML that he intentionally sent the group that Hiro shot to "kill" Metal Locked, knowing that they would be eliminated, thus creating four job openings. He offers one of their jobs to Metal Locked, who accepts. The producer says he will return once Fandemonium is complete to initiate Metal Locked as one of them.(Eps.36) Life slowly begins to return to normal,(Eps.37) despite the return of Ginourm and Hiro(Eps.38, Eps.39) and a visit from Smile(Eps.40). The producers begin the final stage of their plan, killing the Almost Killer and his helper, as well as bribing Hiro to assassinate Steel.(Eps.41) Steel survives, and the inhabitants of Fandemonium Mansion attack and capture both Metal Locked v3 and Hiro. It is revealed that both of them were actually under the control of the Yellow Eyed Man.(Eps.42) The Three Dark Ones appear shortly afterward and kill Nightwolf, as they do not wish the gem that allows him to kill demons to be passed down to another generation.(Eps.43) Shortly afterward, Heart, PKB and Henry are eliminated from the mansion.(Eps.45) At the producers' headquarters, the Yellow Eyed Man reveals his master plan to the captive Super Hound: the producers are planning on killing off the vast majority of the human population in order to allow the human race to start over. They plan to do this by prolonging the yearly opening a dimensional rift beneath the Fandemonium mansion- the long the rift is open, the more the dimensions bleed together. The producers will then close the rift, causing all of the dimensions that have bled together to snap back to their respective places, causing such a massive shockwave that most living beings in all the dimensions will be killed.(Eps.46) Later, the Three Dark Ones and Metal Locked v3 sneak into the basement of Fandemonium mansion via an underground passage. MLv3 hooks himself up to the mansion's power generator, pumping energy into his body. It is revealed that MLv3 is the machine that will keep the rift open. MLv3 begins to express doubt, but it is too late. The rift opens, and MLv3 is forced to keep it open. Hiding behind the power generator, unbeknownst to the Three Dark Ones or MLv3, are Heart, PKB and Henry, who had pretended to leave the mansion after their elimination but did not actually do so. Meanwhile, the power goes out. MLv2, hearing noises coming from the basement, heads downstairs, while the others search for flashlights. (Eps.47) PKB, Heart, and Henry try to stop the portal from opening any further. However, one of the places the portal leads to is underwater, and water begins pouring out of the portal, flooding the room. Heart strangles Dark Viper to save PKB, at the cost of her own life: Heart, Dark Viper, and Dark Rage are swept away into the portal causing the three to drown. MLv2 arrives in the basement just in time to witness this. He drags PKB (who is in shock) out of the basement, with Henry following close behind. They reunite with the others in the kitchen. The portal grows larger, breaking through the basement ceiling and emerging in the kitchen. Heart and Dark Viper are tossed back out of the portal by another wave. Dark Viper has already died, and Heart dies soon after in PKB's arms. PKB sees Dark Question, the last remaining Dark One, standing in the kitchen doorway and laughing at Heart's death. PKB beats him up, nearly killing him. (Eps.48) On a balcony at the producers' headquarters, the Yellow Eyed Man taunts the Super Hound. Steel appears and confronts the Yellow Eyed Man, who summons Sunnyscythe. Steel fights Sunnyscythe and manages to slice through the Super Hound's chains. The Super Hound attacks the Yellow Eyed Man and the two fall off of the balcony. Steel tries to save them, but is distracted momentarily by Sunnyscythe, causing him to lose his chance. He attacks Sunnyscythe viciously, presumably hurting him badly or killing him.(Eps.49) At the mansion, the inhabitants discuss how to stop the end of the world. MLv2 volunteers to go back down to the basement, override MLv3's programming and close the portal before the producers intend it to be closed, thereby preventing a good deal of damage to the world. However, when he reaches the basement and speaks to MLv3, MLv2 discovers that it is too late to close the portal, and the only way to saving the world now is to keep the portal open. MLv2 transmits his data into MLv3, taking over his programming and keeping the portal open. It is currently unknown how the plot will progress from there, seeing as this is the most recent episode. Reserves NOTICE: Metal Locked, being the creator of Fandemonium, has the right to take anyone's place on the signup roster writing any episodes he wishes. Episode Reserved For *Episode 49 - Cobweb *Episode 50 - Cobweb Writers Many people are involved in the creation of Fandemonium episodes. *Metal Locked - Metal Locked created the show, and wrote a majority of the earlier episodes. These episodes are written in a lighthearted style, though there are still some serious moments. *Arend - Arend wrote many of the episodes toward the middle of the show, including the episode in which the Almost Killer debuted. These episodes are rather surreal, featuring cameos from other existing characters. *JesseRoo - JesseRoo wrote some of the early episodes, and combined comedy and humor with some more serious elements. *Cobweb - Cobweb wrote many of the more recent episodes, especially the ones regarding the Producers and the show's overall story arc. His episodes are often extremely dark, so they are balanced out by the other less-serious authors. *YoshiEgg - YoshiEgg wrote some of the earlier episodes. His episodes focus more on humor and plot than anything else. *Clyde1998 - *SonicWiki - *1337doom - 1337doom only wrote ONE episode in the original Fandemonium saga, in which Nightwolf was killed off. His episode was short, but eventful, and also had a LOT to do with the Nightwolf series plot. Rules and Regulations In order to maintain a fortified episode, you must follow these rules while writing an episode: *It must contain little or no serious dialogue. *Every 3 episodes will be a vote off session. *It must contain little or no cameos. *You must link the next episode in the current episode. *And it must contain at least 1% of common sense. Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan TV Shows *Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Fan TV